Kuroneko
by Adelfia Kirkland
Summary: Jiwa-jiwa yang kosong akan Ia isi segera dan menjadi seorang manusia. Namun bagaimana jika yang tertinggal hanya raga tanpa jiwa? Jiwanya sudah terkoyak hancur oleh kedunguannya sendiri. Mata besarnya menatap bayangannya di masa lalu yang kelam. Bayangannya yang bagai biri-biri ceroboh yang menjatuhkan dirinya dalam kandang serigala yang lapar. For Kuroneko Lind/mind to RnR?


_Kau tahu lelaki yang tinggal di rumah bercat putih di ujung blok sana?_

_Jangan pernah mendekati rumahnya ataupun mencoba untuk mengintip saja ke pekarangannya. Kau bisa tertimpa nasib buruk, sakit atau bahkan meninggal secara tak wajar. Pernah sekali ada seorang Inggris yang mencoba memasuki pekarangan rumah lelaki itu, lalu pintu rumah terbuka dan keluarlah seorang lelaki berambut hitam, berwajah Asia dan mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Kontras. Kulitnya yang seputih salju seakan transparan dan mata cokelatnya yang terlihat redup membuat kesan 'lelaki pengutuk' semakin melekat pada dirinya. Untuk beberapa saat lelaki Inggris itu terdiam, lelaki Asia itu berjalan mendekat kemudian tersenyum._

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"_ tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar lembut dan sopan._

_Lelaki Inggris itu menggaruk-garuk lehernya, sedikit terlihat gugup. _"Ti-tidak, hanya saja aku penasaran dengan warna rumput di pekaranganmu yang begitu hijau."

"Begitukah?"

_Sang Inggris mengangguk, _"Ah, bolehkah..."

"Tentu,"_ potongnya seraya mengembangkan senyum di wajah putihnya, _"Kita bisa minum teh dan berbincang-bincang ringan di sore hari yang indah ini."

"Kenapa tidak."

_Lelaki Asia itu pun menyilakan sang Inggris untuk memasuki rumah putihnya. Terlihat begitu bersih, indah namun kesunyian dan hawa kegelapan yang mulai menyeruak saat lelaki Asia itu membuka pintu terasa. Sampai tamunya pun merasa sedikit ragu awalnya, tapi karena dorongan walau cukup pelan terasa di belakang punggungnya, membuat lelaki Inggris itu tetap berjalan masuk._

_Setelah itu, tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dan tak ada yang melihat lelaki Inggris itu keluar dari rumah sang Asia itu. Aneh. Sangat aneh dan siapa sangka satu minggu kemudian tubuh lelaki itu ditemukan tergantung di pohon ek di taman kota dalam keadaan sudah tak bernyawa. Dua jari di tangan kirinya hilang dan kepalanya nyaris putus. Tubuhnya mulai membengkak, sepertinya proses pembusukan sudah dimulai dalam beberapa hari ini. Mengenaskan. Padahal lelaki Inggris yang dikenal dengan nama Arthur Kirkland itu adalah seorang tampan yang dipuja banyak wanita –termasuk lelaki. Dia pribadi yang cukup baik walau kadang amarahnya suka meledak-ledak, setidaknya ia bukan tipe yang senang mencari musuh. Apalagi sampai harus... dibunuh?_

_Semua berpikiran pada satu nama Ki–.. ah, nama lelaki itu tak boleh sembarangan disebut atau kau akan terkena imbasnya. Kalau tidak tertimpa sial, jatuh sakit bahkan koma berkepanjangan. Itu terbukti beberapa kali saat ada beberapa orang yang dengan sombongnya menyebut nama lelaki itu dengan sesumbar tidak percaya pada nasib sial. Dan,yah seperti yang sudah diduga. Salah satu di antaranya jatuh sakit lalu koma sedang sisanya selalu tertimpa nasib sial. Mereka yang tak ingin bernasib sama akhirnya memutuskan memanggil lelaki itu dengan nama Kuroneko, yang berarti kucing hitam. Walau ia selalu berpakaian serba putih, bahkan rumahnya pun dicat dengan warna putih, dia memiliki seekor kucing berbulu hitam. Hitam yang tidak biasa. Hitam yang berbeda. Hitam yang diduga menjadi penyebab semua kesialan yang terjadi._

_Masih beranikah kalian mendekatinya?_

* * *

**Hetalia: Axis Powers -**** Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Kuroneko by Adelfia Kirkland**

**Warning; Out of Character,Alternative Universe, Typo(s), Bloody Scene, etc.**

**Japan and Belarus for Kuroneko Lind**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

Natalya mengepalkan ke dua tangannya kesal, langkahnya ia percepat dan wajahnya terlihat ditekuk. Ia gagal membujuk Kakaknya yang seorang Rusia untuk menikahinya. Sungguh, apa, sih, yang kurang darinya? Rambut panjang terurai lembut, dada yang cukup besar walau tak sebesar Kakak perempuannya, Yekaterina, dan terlebih ia seorang perempuan. Kadang Natalya tak habis pikir kenapa Kakak laki-lakinya lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang lelaki Asia penjual obat-obatan herbal di banding dengan dirinya. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas Ivan, Kakaknya, selalu ditolak untuk datang lagi dan lagi ke rumah lelaki Asia yang bernama Yao Wang.

Rasanya kalau boleh memenggal leher seseorang, leher Yao-lah yang pasti akan ia penggal. Kesal, marah, iri, dengki, kecewa dan segala rasa yang negatif memenuhi dadanya. Sesak. Ingin mengeluarkan semuanya dan melemparkan pisaunya tepat di mata Yao. Bunuh. Harus ia bunuh agar tak mengganggu.

–_Bugh!_

Tubuh Natalya serasa menubruk seseorang. Pikirannya memang sedang tidak fokus tadi, dan, ah, bagian bawahnya terasa sakit karena mendarat duluan. Sialan. Bisa-bisanya ada orang yang menabraknya dan membuat amarahnya semakin menjadi.

"Hei! Kau bisa ti–.."

Sebuah uluran tangan berkulit putih membuat gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan atas kecerobohan saya."

Mata _violet _Natalya bertemu pandang dengan si pemilik uluran tangan bermata cokelat redup. Dia tersenyum. Natalya terpaku. Entah apa yang bisa menahan tangan gadis Belarusia itu untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan mautnya atau melemparkan pisaunya sebagai balasan karena telah membuatnya sampai jatuh terduduk.

"Maaf, kalau saya menanyakan ini, tapi maukah Nona datang ke rumah saya sekedar minum teh."

"Eh?"

"Hanya sebentar, kau tidak akan menolak, kan?" lagi, lelaki itu tersenyum, "Siapa namamu, Nona?"

Natalya meraih uluran tangan lelaki itu, "Natalya. Natalya Alvorskaya."

"Nama yang indah. Nama saya Kiku Honda. Salam kenal." ujarnya dengan sedikit membungkukan badannya, "Rumah saya tak jauh dari sini, jadi saya harap Nona tak apa-apa jika harus berjalan kaki."

"Iya."

_Sial! Kenapa aku bisa semudah ini menurut pada orang lain?_

**-Ooo0ooO-**

"Bagaimana teh hitamnya? Ini terbukti dapat menurunkan hormon stres, loh," tanya Kiku dan sedikit membuat Natalya kaget, "Alvorskaya?"

"A-ah, panggil saja Natalya atau Nate... ya, Nate. Tidak perlu seformal itu."

Terseyum. Kiku terdiam sejenak lalu menyesap kembali tehnya, "Ah, Nate, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebuah permainan?"

_Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Dia... apa dia benar-benar hanya orang biasa?_

"Permainan apa?"

"Permainan Ambil Jariku."

Kiku sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan otomatis membuat Natalya juga menarik tubuhnya seperti tertarik sebuah medan magnet. "Kiku, ini kali pertama aku mendengar nama permainan seperti itu."

"Tentu saja ini kali pertama kau mendengarnya, sebab aku bermain permainan ini hanya pada beberapa orang saja dan mereka kalah... lalu mati."

Natalya berusaha menelan ludah, "Jadi?"

"Jadi apa kau tertarik? Lagipula ini permainan yang cukup _mudah_, kok."

"Baiklah."

"Berapa dari jarimu yang akan kau pertaruhkan?"

_Jari? Dia serius dan apakah jika aku kalah aku akan kehilangan jariku?_

"Dua, ibu jari dan jari telunjuk."

"Baiklah, aku mempertaruhkan semua jariku," Kiku terdiam sejenak memberi jeda membuat suasana tegang sesaat, "Setiap jari berarti satu nyawa. Nyawa siapa yang akan kau pertaruhkan?"

_Apa maksudnya ini?! Nyawa?! Pertaruhan?! Lelaki ini sudah gila, aku harus keluar dari sini._

"Maaf, Kiku, aku harus pergi. Kakaku pasti sudah sangat khawatir."

"Tidak bisa," Kiku mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan gadis itu, "Tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan rumah ini saat permainan baru akan dimulai."

"Lepas!"

"Tidak."

"Aku bilang lepas!"

–_Jleb!_

Meleset. Pisau yang tadi Natalya arahkan pada tangan Kiku, meleset dan malah menancap di meja. Cengkeraman Kiku semakin kuat membuat Natalya mengerang menahan sakit. Menyebalkan. Harusnya ia tak mudah saja menerima tawaran Kiku. Gila. Lelaki ini sudah gila.

"Bukankah sudah sepakat kalau kita akan bermain?"

"Tapi aku berubah pikiran. Lepaskan tanganku atau..."

"Apa? Kau akan melemparkan pisaumu yang lain?" seringai tipis terlihat di bibir kecilnya dan membuat Natalya bergidik ngeri, "Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah bisa melempar pisaumu lagi."

Kiku melepaskan cengkeramannya. Natalya memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya yang terasa sakit dan berwarna merah. Sialan. Perasaannya mengatakan kalau ini akan berakhir burtuk. Ia harus keluar dari rumah ini segera. Segera sebelum Kiku melakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?!"

"Tidak ada, hanya bermain seperti serigala dan domba. Tadi kau bilang akan mempertaruhkan dua jarimu kan, dan setiap satu jari mempetaruhkan satu nyawa. Jika satu jari adalah taruhan nyawamu, satu jari lagi akan kau pertaruhkan nyawa siapa?"

_Berengsek! Dia serius dan jangan menatapku seperti kau ingin membunuhku!_

"Belum kupikirkan. Bagaimana dengan aturan mainnya?"

"Mudah saja. Kau bersembunyi dan biar aku yang mencarimu."

"Lalu?"

"_Hi-mi-tsu..._"

.

.

_Jiwa-jiwa yang kosong akan _Ia_ isi segera dan menjadi seorang manusia. Namun bagaimana jika yang tertinggal hanya raga tanpa jiwa? Jiwanya sudah terkoyak hancur oleh kedunguannya sendiri. Mata besarnya menatap bayangannya di masa lalu yang kelam. Bayangannya yang bagai biri-biri ceroboh yang menjatuhkan dirinya dalam kandang serigala yang lapar. Ia tersenyum. Tertawa. Tertawa melihat bayangannya dan menangis dalam tawanya. Serigala itu mengoyak jiwanya sampai merobek begitu dalam dan itu tak 'kan pernah terhapus. Lalu, jika raga tanpa jiwa itu tetap ada, apakah Ia masih bisa disebut 'manusia'?_

**To be continued..**

* * *

–**A/N –**

Lind-chii gomen ya kalau ini fail. Jujur aku bingung mau gimanain OTP kamu yang satu ini. Mau dibuat romantis kamunya ga suka banget sama yang kayak gitu. Ini mau aku jadiin two-shot. Sengaja aku disimpen di akhir bagian serunya. Ok, komen, kritik sama saran?


End file.
